Home
by kingfishling
Summary: A collection of word prompts for PJO/HoO. Takes place in multiple points of the timeline.


**Sausage**

Every morning Nico would wake up to Will's sunny smile and a plate of burnt sausages. Despite his grumbling, he quite enjoyed their cuddle sessions, even with the culinary atrocity.

 **Blubber**

"Wait, so blubber is basically whale fat?"

"Yes, Percy."

"And they used it to make soap!?"

"Correct! It was also used for lamps and… Percy! Where are you going!?"

"I've got some whales to save!"

 **Pencil**

"Dammit! I'm out of pencils!" Leo slumped dramatically against Festus, the map he was creating of their travels clutched tightly in one hand. Calypso poked her head around from where she was gathering wood.

"Would this help? She held up a burnt stick from their still smoking fire.

"Thanks babe!" He winked as she tossed the stick at his head.

"Don't call me that!"

 **Cloud**

Mellie lay on the grass, her blue-white robes floating serenely around her. "Oh, what pretty clouds!"

"Not as pretty as you are," Gleeson replied, his hand gently covering hers. She turned and giggled, flushing pale blue.

Meanwhile…

"Aww, that's so cute!"

"Err… I suppose."

"What are you two lovebirds doing out here?"

 **Moon**

Under the moon, Thalia felt safe, peaceful. A rare feeling for a demigod, especially when one was out hunting, where any number of monsters could attack at any moment. Still, it was comforting knowing her lady was up in the sky, watching from afar.

 **Water**

Jason slowly poked a toe into the water, jumping back in alarm as the tide swept over his ankles. "Are you sure this is okay? I won't die, right?"

Percy patted his back. "Don't worry, Dad's pretty easy going, you'll be fine. Besides, it's only fair after you took me bungee-jumping."

Jason slowly stepped in, until he was up to his knees. It was surprisingly nice in here, refreshing waves slowly rising and falling. Still, this was about as far as he'd go. Until he felt cold hands at his back, and ended swallowing what felt like the entire lake. He'd get that cocky son of the sea-god back someday!

 **Computer**

"How do you use this?" Chiron poked at the screen of the monitor, trying but failing to move the mouse.

"Here, it's easy!" Travis opened firefox for his mentor, "Let me show you this awesome thing! It's called Brazze-"

He was cut off by Katie suddenly storming through the door, grabbing his collar and dragging him out the door, leaving behind a bemused Chiron.

"I know more than they give me credit for…"

 **School**

After centuries of wandering around in the woods, Artemis finally learnt of her Hunter's school histories, and was horrified to find that most of them hadn't even completed middle-school. (Some didn't even know what school was!)

"... That's it, from now on, I'm home-schooling all of you."

"Aww! But milady-!"

 **Network**

"WHY IS THERE A WIFI NETWORK CALLED POTHENA!?"

"But you two are so cuuuuute!"

 **Hammer**

"Oww! Stupid metal piece of hammer-crap!" A curly-haired boy jumped around the basement of the Hephaestus cabin, clutching his foot.

 **Walking**

Hazel and Frank walked hand in hand around the zoo, occasionally stopping to look at the animals. Hazel was especially delighted by the pandas.

"They're so cute! Look at them!" She leaned over the fence, her cinnamon hair glinting. She suddenly turned towards her boyfriend. "They sort of remind me of you! Big and soft and cuddly." She laughed as Frank turned bright red, muttering, "I could turn into one for you, if you want…"

 **Violently**

When Nico broke her bracelet, Thalia had flushed with rage and proceeded to in his arms behind his back and throw him against the wall. It took 3 skeletons and the intervention of Annabeth to get her off.

She only apologized once Nico bought her a new one.

 **Mediocre**

Bob took a small sip of broth, turning the taste over in his mouth. "This is delicious! You must be a master cook or something!"

Damasen shook his head as he ladled some out for Little Bob. "I'm not that great. If I had something other than dragon meat I could make something better…"

They both ignored the obvious. There would never be anything other than dragon meat down in Tartarus.

 **Literature**

"Aargh, Annabeth, how do you read this!?"

"Percy, you're holding it upside down."

"What difference does it make? I can't read it anyway!"

"Percy! This is fine literature! If you can't…"

Percy tuned her out, instead deciding to focus on how pretty she looked, even as she lectured him.

 **Chair**

Reyna sat quietly in a faded purple chair by the window, pondering the words of the goddess Venus.

She'd never find love with a demigod… Does that mean there's still hope?

 **Two**

A cyclops and a harpy was an odd match, even for the mythological world. Still, their love was even for the two of them.

 **Window**

Every day Sally would look out the window of her apartment as she got ready for work, hoping ( _praying_ ) that she would see her little boy, coming back home.

 **Cords**

"A-are you sure these will hold?"

"Absolutely."

"And Zeus won't blast me out of the sky?"

"... Probably."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Okay, ready?"

"No."

"Jump!"

 **Musical**

"Frank! There's a new musical and-"

"Happy Birthday, Hazel."

"Tickets? For… Oh!"

She blushed, and gave him a chaste kiss. "Well then, let's go, my prince charming."

 **Zebra**

"Frank! Turn into a zebra!"

"What!? Why?"

"See, there's a joke…"

 **Xylophone**

Chuck ended his xylophone performance with a loud and violent thudding of the mallets on metal. He looked up at his audience, waiting for the applause.

In the crowd, his father wiped tears from his eyes. "My baby's all grown up!" His wife patted his shoulder sympathetically as the seven started to clap slowly.

 **Penguin**

"Frank! Turn into a penguin!"

"Leo! Can you stop yelling animal suggestions at me while I am in a meeting!?"

 **Home**

Clarisse stepped through the magical boundary, dropping her bag as she spotted Chris striding through the confusion towards her. Taking in the strawberry fields, the laughing nymphs and satyrs, and Mr. D sipping Diet Coke on the porch, she sighed.

"Yep. I'm home."


End file.
